


A little thing called Hope.

by agenthaywood, Peppermint_candies



Series: Them Crazy AU People. [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Mainly a collection of headcanons, Single Dad Tattoo Fitz, Teacher!Jemma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agenthaywood/pseuds/agenthaywood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_candies/pseuds/Peppermint_candies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope has been his saving grace. She'll never know the troubles her father had went through before she was literally dropped on his doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little thing called Hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Between James and I we have a collection of headcanons that just kinda happened... To be honest this is just another one of them.
> 
> But I tend to write the stuff I post on AO3 like a fic more than just a tiny collection of drabbles...

He finds her in one of his teeshirts. It's early morning, she shouldn't even be up yet but he smiles softly as she stands in the doorway rubbing her eyes. 

"Daddy?" She mumbles softly and he can't stop his heart from melting a little. 

"Come here baby." He says holding his arms out for her. She probably had a bad dream with how she keeps rubbing her eyes. He picks her up and hold her to him as she wraps her arms around his neck. "What's wrong?" He murmurs into her hair.

"I had a dream you went away..." She whispers into his shirt and he frowns softly. There would be no way he'd ever be able to leave her. Not after she saved him.

"Baby, I'd never leave you." He says kissing her hair. "I could never leave you."

He sways softly with her in his arms because he can tell she's starting to doze off again. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Hope." He whispers back as she fall asleep in his arms.

-

Jemma finds them later. He's asleep on the couch with Hope in his arms. It's too precious she can't help the picture she takes and sends to Skye. 

It's rare for her to find him actually sleeping unless she physically drags him to bed. Creeping past them she makes her way into the kitchen where she starts the morning's coffee and sets about making breakfast for them.

French Toast, and eggs. One of the few things she's mastered in her time living in the Fitz residence. 

"You don't have to do that..." A sleepy voice says from behind her a few minutes later. Fitz is standing there bleary eyed in yesterdays clothes and he looks like he could sleep another couple hours but she knows him.


End file.
